Love of four angels
by fussili
Summary: This is a translation of a fic cannot say that this perfect, but understands to him, read the and leave reviews!


**The love of four angels**

_Chapter one: It is rumored the arrival of an earrings_

It lived, in very distant times, when the pyramids still were young (N. Fussily: that sentence this intercede beaten not? U) a very dear Pharaoh for your people, your name was Amnankanon and your reign had been very prosperous. It had a spouse called Zhen to the one that considered the more beautiful woman of your people and that it had die to light to a beautiful child from you, inheriting to the throne for be the first-born thing of your mister.

The name of the small prince was Atemu, when fulfilled the ten years your parents were assassinated for a band of thief that had undermined to the palace, (N. Fussily: no, is not Bakura, more late appears in the fic) by lot Shimon, court and mentor of the prince, it had ransomed it with help of a few guards that took to prison to the murderers of your parents. The ceremony of mourning lasted a month, and to the thirty and days of the burial of your dearer mister, the young child climbed the throne to the short ten-year age.

Eight years more late…

Near the new Pharaoh, to your left side, it found to him Seth, cousin of the Pharaoh, that it had promoted as priest and watchman of the young swordfish with the more high merits of your class, more high inclusive q your Akunadin father, member of the real cut.

Near your Highness found also, although more distant, two young, of exotic and cautious beauty wild animal, but with a more brutal character than any storm that the Egypt gods could untie against your kingdom, your names were Marik and Bakura. Both youths had entered to the army to very early age, and although now had so single ten and nine years, your reputation was such that Bakura had reached to captain of the navy and Marik had reached to the range of general ( N. Fussily: question me the militaries ranges .)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P1: - have heard the rumors? - Question a youth of years nineteen, high and dark-skinned, grow hair color sands and a violet dark and fierce look Marik call.

P2: - I have not heard any rumor, x my that all was $/&·$""·$· - protest a youth of the same age and height of the previous, it had red eyes as the blood but the hair and the so Blanc skin as the snow. (N. Fussily: It is that it is paste me that of the stories of Snow White or lest in Egypt snow nor not at all )

P3: - Not insults not Bakura that do you see it in the presence of the Pharaoh, although to tell the truth, I have heard neither any rumor that brings you Marik? - It grumbles a high 20-years youth, grow hair chestnut tree and so blue azure eyes as the clear sky, your name was Seth and if, it was prime of the Pharaoh.

P4: - It says that to Egypt will arrive earrings of Libyans and gypsy will pass by Thebes and the Cairo, also by the Nile to reach to your destination, Israel. If they will leave here to part of the person to whom have sheltered during your voyage, the refugees full age or nomadic. - Clears up this a youth of years eighteen, a little below for your age but even so well formed, bronzed skin, cold crimson eyes that it can put to flight to the same death, your hairs were of three color, red as the late afternoon, black as the night and golden locks that went down to the sides of your face, looking like the RA golden rays during the day. To that youth also called it Yami, but in front of other called it Pharaoh.

Marik: - Is certain, but which more me intrigue of that earrings is coming in it four young princes, that it fled of your kingdom to the cannot do desist to your father of marrying the with a so… Pegasus king.

Bakura: - from where serve those Marik stupidities? First, it are pure foolishnesses that invent the old women and the ladies that already passed the age of marrying and not got handcuff, I am second, that Pegasus were not that winged horse of the one which so much spoke Erodes, the king that of Greece?

Atemu: - Shut up Bakura, is certain which says Marik, said the swordfish with a clear watching of coldness and seriousness in your voice, which to my me intrigue is not the fact that are distant princes nor not at all, but where do you come from and that it is brought between hands the princes these.

Seto: - I agree with your Highness, have seen to the earrings to come with help of Isis, it had fixed also in the four princes, and when that happened somewhat in my inside shake so much that almost did ache me, but which not knew not be that they come for here.

Atemu: - I say that we must prepare us since if these princes decide be lodged here, we must take care of all details until discovering whom are and that want really. But first, are about to rest friends mine, yes of course it is late and Ra has hid does a lot of tempo already.

M.B.S: - yes Pharaoh! - and with a reverence exited all of the boxes of your Highness to go to own the relations and leave to the Pharaoh rest and make it they also, after all, tomorrow moves close the earrings so mentioned and must decide that it does. With that thought in your middling the three young remaining things were about to sleep to your boxes then to sink to him in a deep sleep.

In other place, not so near there…

P1: -Are you sure of that?

P2: -Sure we do! huge never will oblige you neither to you nor to any of our self marry with somebody to who not even know and have to pass the remainder of our lives with them/it.

P3: - Exactly, moreover, according to our destination it assumes that already have mate not? Single must find them and hope to that it passes //

P4: - Yes, but if huge finds us before…

P3: - Already match not speak not so put us nervous to all.

P4: - Wait a moment I terminate ¬.¬ if huge finds us before married men with the peoples with whom we must be and want take us on returning to palace for the force, it first that will do be run it with the sword and later jump on it and…

P1, 2 AND 3: - Stop! No longer want nothing else know o.O

P4: - Very comfortably placed U

To Be Continued…


End file.
